Nouveau monde et nouveaux problèmes
by mikamic
Summary: Suite à un acte non-prémédité, Harry se retrouve en Terre du Milieu. Il va y apprendre beaucoup de chose, s'integrer à la comunauté, et découvrir qu'il n'est pas bon de se frotter à Sauron... Cross-Over avec le Seigneur des Anneaux.
1. Sirius, Radagast et Terre du Milieu

**Sirius, Radagast et Terre du Milieu.**

-SIRIUS NOOOON !! hurla Harry.

Et avant que quiconque ne put le retenir, il s'élança à la suite de son parrain au travers du voile.

Il ne savait pas ce qui qui se passait, et il ne ressentait plus rien, excepté cette pression qui s'exercait sur tout son corps.

Il eu l'impression que sa douleur durait depuis des semaines, des années même, bien que le temps n'avait pas l'air d'interferer en ce lieu étrange où son corps semblait en lévitation dans un vide infini, quand, enfin, la pression disparut.

Ce que, en revanche, il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de faire un chute de cinq mètre. En effet, il était apparut au milieu de nulle part, au-dessus d'une petite clairière entourée d'un immense forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il se rendit compte de cela avant d'atterir une chose mole qui s'avéra être le corps sans vie de Siriue Black, son parrain. Quand il s'évanouit, quelques secondes plus tard, son coeur avait eu le temps de se fissuré sur toute sa surface et l'abatement et la tristesse avaient su envahir la totalité de son esprit.

Ce qu'il ne su jamais, c'est qu'au moment de son évanouissement, les éléments se déchaînèrent : le feu embrasa les arbres alentour avant que des trombes d'eau ne viennent le submerger, la terre trembla et se déchira sur un long rayon autour de Harry, laissant l'eau couler librement dans ses fissures.

Un vent de plusieurs kilomètres heure s'éleva et cingla l'espace autour du jeune homme évanouit, il déracina de nombreux arbres, qui n'avaient pas été carbonisé ou emporté par l'eau, qui repoussèrent aussitôt pour ensuite se geler immédiatement, de nombreux éclairs s'abatirent tour à tour sur la zone endomagée et de grands arcs d'électricité statique s'élevèrent autour du garçon alors que des plaques de métal recouvraient certaines zones.

La scène qui s'était produite avait dû être magnifique, bien que très impressionante. Mais peu de personnes l'avaient vue. Ces quelques personnes comptaient quattre hobbits qui voyageaient vers Bree, un rodeur qui faisait de même, un être étrange ne faisant partie d'aucune race connue en Terre du Milieu.

D'autre personne, ou choses, l'avaient percu, dont Gandalf, le magicien gris, Sarouman, le magicien blanc, Sauron, et son oeil, et Radagast le brun qui prit de suite son envol vers lui sur le dos d'un aigle géant. Divers elfes l'avaient, eux aussi, senti. Les êtres des Galgals le sentirent aussi et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément sous terre, quant aux nazguls, ils connurent une peur comme ils n'en avaient plus connu depuis longtemps.

°*°*°*°*°

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla, inconscient de ce qu'il c'était produit autour de lui, et il ressentit un grand vide dans son coeur. Il ne se rappela du pourquoi que quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux sans vie de son parrain, étalé sous lui.

Il hurla à la mort pendant de longues minutes, il ne s'arrêta que quand il n'eut plus de voix. Enfin calmé, il se demanda où il pouvait bien être et pourquoi ce lieu était dans cet état. Il compris que les réponses attendraient, il se décida donc à se lever et à emprunter une direction au hasard. Mais quand il voulu prendre sa baguette, il remarqua que celle-ci avait disparut. Après un rapide inventaire de ses possessions, il compta la cape d'invisibilité, un livre sur les différentes magies offert par Rémus, de la vomipoudre venant des jumaux, des bombabouse appartenant à Ron, un jeu de carte auto-battante, des ballons lumineux increvables et son mini-magyar de feu qui ne le quittait plus depuis la fin du tournoi. Il l'avait baptisé blàth.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite le répugna au plus haut point, mais il chassa ses remords et dépouilla Sirius. Il trouva sur son corps une magnifique dague, de la poudre d'obscurité, et un miroir parlant.

Il prit ensuite la veste de son parrain, qui contenait beaucoup plus de poche et qui avait l'aire plus résistante, et s'en équipa. Il mit tout ses objets dans les différentes poches mais garda la dague au poing.

"J'en aurai surement besoin." Se dit-il.

Il entama enfin sa marche, laissant à regret le corps de son parrain sous la garde des espèces d'arbres en armure qui entouraient la clairière.

Il traversait une trouée dans la forêt quand un animal volant non identifié fondit sur lui. L'animal en question sa révela être un aigle, un aigle géant. Il poussa un profond soupir quand il vit l'aigle dévier de sa trajectoire initiale pour se poser à quelques mètre de lui.

Un viel homme en déscendit. Une aura de douceur l'entourait. Il avait une longue barbe et de longs cheveux gris et emmêlés. Il avait un long baton, dont l'extremité était constitué d'une pierre recouverte de runes et de lichen, mais ne s'appuyait pas dessus malgré son grand age. Il avait pour vêtements une robe pour homme recouverte par une veste, une cape et un gant de fauconnier completaient son équipement. Le tout était en cuir de différentes teintes de brun et une dague pendait à sa ceinture, plusieurs plantes y pendaient aussi.

Harry resta sur ses gardes, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un habillé de telle façon et ne savait toujours pas où il était. L'homme s'avança en levant calmement les mains pour montrer qu'il venait en paix.

-Du calme jeune homme, je viens en paix.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-Gwahir n'aurait pas accepté de me porter si j'avais de mauvaise intention. Fit-il en désignant l'aigle.

L'aigle le fixa avec un regard qui le dissuada de contredire le plus vieux des deux.

-Et comment saviez-vous que j'était ici ?

-Tu as déployé une grande magie, il y a de ça plusieurs heures, tous les magiciens de la Terre du Milieu ont du la sentir.

-Et pourquoi êtes vous là ? Demanda Harry, toujours méfiant.

-Pour t'apprendre à la maîtriser, bien évidement ! S'esclama gaiement le viellard.

-Et pourquoi vous suivrais-je ?

-Parce que tu as tout à y gagner. Et puis tu n'a pas l'air de venir d'ici, je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Bien, alors je pourai aussi t'apprendre nos us et coutûmes.

-Et pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

-Je ne te demanderai pas d'où tu viens. Ni ta vie. Affirma le vieux magicien.

°*°*°*°*°

Ils avaient volé pendant trois longues heures selon Radagast. Il avait finalement accepté de suivre le vieux mage et ils étaient rentrés à dos d'aigle géant. Le crépuscule envahissait déja le ciel quand ils étaient arrivés.

Son nouvel ami barbu habitait une jolie petite chaumière envahie par la végétation. Elle était à l'image de son propriétaire, bancale mais attachante.

Au cours du voyage, les deux humains avaient longuement discuté, Harry lui avait finalement accordé sa confiance. Ensuite Radagast avait expliqué que pour apprendre à controler sa magie, il devait d'abord la trouvé en lui. Qu'ensuite, il lui apprendrait à percevoir la magie l'entourant et s'en approprier. Dans un même temps, il l'aiderait à s'exercer à sa magie, quand ils auraient découvert à quoi elle correspondait.

Il lui avait aussi promis de lui apprendre les pouvoirs psychique, donc de l'esprit et de la persuasion.

Radagast lui avait aussi expliqué que la magie reposait sur l'esprit et sur la volonté mais surtout sur l'âme. Des catalyseurs pouvaient aider à la concentration ainsi qu'au dosage et à l'orientation de la magie.

Le viel homme, par exemple, gardait son baton de pouvoir car il avait des problème avec l'orientation de sa magie.

Ca changeait beaucoup Harry des cours de Poudlard, où on leur apprenait à agiter des baguette et à dire des mots sans aucun sens.

°*°*°*°*°

On bout d'un mois, Harry avait découvert qu'il avait la maîtrise des huit éléments : feu, eau, terre, vent, métal, bois, glace, électricité. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le feu, la terre, le vent et l'électricité.

Il contrôlait assez bien le métal, le bois et la glace, mais il avait d'énorme difficulté avec l'eau.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il aurait parié que c'était à cause de son caractère de Gryffondor.

Il avait aussi appris à percevoir la magie l'entourant et à y puisé de l'énergie. Et il s'entrainait aussi à l'épée et à l'arc avec son mentor. Dit mentor qui l'obligeait à faire des exercices de musculation et d'endurance, mais en contrepartie, il lui avait aussi enseigner l'art de la méditation. Il y en avait toute une palette, mais celles qui l'avait particulièrement aidé était celle de repos et de concentration. Il en avait aussi trouvé une qui lui permettrait de trouver son animal totem, et qui, il en était sûr, lui permettrait aussi de devenir animagus.

Il continua son entrainement ainsi pendant trois semaines. Il y avait rajouté les magies psychiques et la fabrication d'un baton de pouvoir. Durant ces trois semaines, Radagast lui avait aussi appris à connaitre et reconnaitre les différentes plantes ou animaux, leurs propriètés ou capacités.

Il lui avait aussi fait boire, régulièrement, de la boisson d'Ents après lui avoir expliquer que ca le ferait grandir. Mais où diable il l'avait eu, ca, Harry n'en savait rien.

De même qu'il avait du apprendre la géographie, les rudiments du sindarin, les us et les coutûmes de la Terre du Milieu, il avait dû se fabriquer de vêtements pratiques, utiles et élégants à l'aide de plusieurs cuirs et de divers tissus, le vieux barbu l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Mais en ce seize décembre de l'an trois mille dix-huit, Radagast avait une trirte nouvelle pour lui. Car bien qu'il aimait l'aventure, il aimait encore plus mentor, ce mentor qui était devenu bien plus que cela, ce mentor qui avait occupé simultanément les places de père, de parrain, d'oncle et de grand-père.

Le vieux barbu lui annonça qu'une mesange lui avait appris qu'un groupe nomé la comunauté de l'anneau allait partir sous peu pour détruire l'anneau unique. Et il serait bien qu'il les rejoignent, son aide serait non négligeable, et Gandalf saurait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Radagast lui offrit différents présents. Une épée parfaitement équilibrée forgée dans les forge de Gondolin, nomée Gealach ,une cotte de maille, des épaulières et des jambières produites avec du cuir recouvert de lignes de mithril formant de beaux signes et de bonnes protections sur la totalité de sa surface, avec de l'acier et des gemmes blanche, le tout fabriqué aux havres gris.

Il lui fit aussi don d'un épais grimoire contenant des centaines de connaissances sur la magie, la nature, la vie.

Ainsi que d'un baton de pouvoir fait en bois de aulne recouvert sur sa partie supérieur d'éclat de diamant et surmonté d'une boule constituté de deux pierre, le rubis et l'emeraude, qui s'encastraient l'une dans l'autre en se torsadant.

Le dernier cadeau fut de loin le plus personnel et le plus puissant. Son maître avait d'abord préparer une potion de dilatation à l'aide de plantes, ensuite, la potion avalée et l'estomac dilaté, il lui avait fait boire un mélange constitué de son sang et de ses larmes.

Avant le dernier présent, il lui avait expliqué qu'il lui transmettait tous ses propres pouvoirs et dons, que la potion allait se mêler à son sang, que s'il acceptait, il recevrait son nom : _Aiwendil_ et qu'il serait son fils.

Harry avait sauté de joie et avait tout de suite bu, il s'évanouit dans la seconde et resta dans cet état pendant deux jours, le temps que son corps s'adapte à ses changements.

Il savait maintenant parler tous les languages animaux, il sentait et percevait mieux la nature l'entourant, sa vie serait, selon son mentor, plus longue, et ses oreilles s'étaient un peu éffilés.

Et il était aussi devenu métamorphomage étant donné que son mentor était un maître des formes et des changements de teintes.

Son pouvoir élémental sur le bois s'améliorerait aussi.

Finalement, Harry partit, après avoir dit un dernier au-revoir à son nouveau père, sur le dos de Landroval vers Foncombe, où logeait la communauté de la l'anneau.

°*°*°*°*°


	2. La communauté de l'anneau

Un jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes et à la longue chevelure noir lui tombant élégamment sur les omoplates, sa taille approchant les un mètre quatre-vingt et sa musculature étant fine et bien développée, se déplaceait furtivement dans les ombres des couloirs d'Imladris.

Il se dirigeait vers le centre de Fondcombe, comme le lui avait expliqué son mentor. Il devait rejoindre Elrond, le seigneur de la cité elfique. Radagast lui avait envoyé un message via corbeau pour le prévenir de son arrivée imminente.

Harry déboucha dans un jardin, son arme pendant lestement à sa ceinture, et se le traversa pour franchir une arche qui surmontait un chemin menant aux appartements du fils d'_eärandil_.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le maître des lieux, qui donnait l'impression de l'attendre à ce moment précis. Ce qui était surement le cas, se dit Harry.

-Elladar Aiwendil, soit le bien venu en ce lieu. Déclara Elrond.

-Merci, maître Elrond.

-Venez, suivez moi.

Elladar Aiwendil et Harry s'exécutèrent, car, oui, ils ne formaient qu'un seule et unique personne.

-J'ai réunis la communauté de l'anneau dans la salle du conseil, ce sera à eux de choisir s'il vous accepte, ou au contraire, vous refuse parmis eux. Lui explique le seigneur elfe.

-Bien. Répondit Harry.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle. Avant d'entrer, Harry pris le baton de pouvoir, qui était précédemment, pour paraître plus impréssionnant. Mieux valait-il faire bonne impression dès le début, à son humble avis.

A son entrée, neuf regard plus ou moin sérieux, selon les personnes, se tournèrent vers lui. Chacun changea. Celui de Gandalf se fit interressé, celui d'Aragorn appréciateur, celui de Legolas intrigué, celui de Gimli grognon, de Boromir calculateur, et des hobbits joyeux.

Mais Harry n'apprit leurs noms que dans les minutes qui suivirent.

-Je vous ai réuni ici afin de décider de l'admission d'un nouveau membre dans votre communauté. Déclara Elrond. Elladar, présentez vous. Quémanda t'il ensuite.

-Bien, maître Elrond, tout d'abord, je me présenten mon nom est Elledar Aiwendil, bien que je sois encore jeune, j'ose esperer pouvoir vous aider dans votre noble quête. J'ai appris la maîtris des armes, de la nature et de plusieurs branches des arts. Mon maître a été Radagast le brun pendant deux mois.

Harry se tut et regarde les divers réactions. Certains étaient surpris, d'autre admiratifs et le vieux mage présent dans la pièce avait l'air intrigué.

-Pourriez vous nous montrer l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, jeune homme, par une petite démonstration ? Demanda le mage gris.

-Biensur. Répondit Harry avant de s'exécuter.

Il fit apparaitre une petite flamme dans le creux de sa main, bientôt suivie par d'autres qui entourèrent toute la salle pendant qu'un vent puissant l'envahissait. Harry n'en montra pas plus bien qu'il en fut capable.

Les membres l'acceptèrent sans demander plus d'informations, ses capacités magiques suffisaient, et ils apprendraient à le connaitre durant les jours qui suivraient.

Le conseil se termina par la présentation des membres de la communauté.

Elladar quitta la salle en compagnie de Legolas et d'Aragorn qui voulait voir comment il se débrouillait avec des armes.

Ils arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard à un camps d'entrainement où plusieurs elfes et rodeurs s'entrainaient.

Aragorn voulu lui envoyer une épée mais Harry sortit la sienne de sous sa cape. Ils engagèrent un duel où tous deux paraient des coups pour en renvoyer des plus puissants, ils alternèrent bottes et esquives. Aragorn finit par gagner après deux vingtaines de minutes de combat acharné, il avait l'expérience et des connaissances qui manquaient à Harry.

Ensuite, Legolas le testa à l'arc. Il lui tendit un des arcs d'entrainement et lui dit de tirer sur les différentes cibles. Harry s'exécuta avec grâce et sans aucun difficulté.

Aragorn poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-tu t'entraine depuis longtemps ?

-Deux mois. Répondit simplement Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Quoi ! S'écrièrent les deux adultes.

-Deux mois.

-Oui, on avait comprit, mais, comment ? Demanda Legolas.

-J'sais pas, comme tout le monde, j'imagine.

-Non, pas comme tout le monde, ton talent est immense, soit tu l'as dans le sang, soit tu ment. Déclara Aragorn.

-Dans le sang ? Demanda Harry.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir sa capacité à maîtriser les armes grâce au sang de Radagast. Donc il ne comprenait plus rien.

Legolas commença à lui expliquer.

-Ton sang peux influencer beaucoup de choses en toi, par exemple, le sang de dùnedain d'Aragorn fait qu'il vivra plus longtemps que n'importe quel homme. Regarde, il a 87 ans, aurais-tu pu le dire ?

-Non.

-Certains peuples ont acquit un pouvoir de métamorphose comme les béornides. Selon la légende, le peuple viendrait d'un homme qui aurait melé son sang avec celui d'un ours. Ils ont donc reçus la force des ours et le pouvoir de se transformer en ours, leurs goûts se sont développé en fonction. Les larmes ont aussi ce pouvoir.

"Ainsi donc, le basilic et Fumseck aurait pu lui tranferer leur pouvoirs, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il aurait d'immense réflexe, une immunité aux poisons et aux maladie, des dons de soin, deux formes d'animagus de plus si sa magie l'acceptait, des capacités des transplanage, des sens plus développés et peut-être même le pouvoir de pétrification du basilic, voir même de mort" Se dit Elladar.

-Soit les dons se développent progressivement, soit suite à une émotion forte ou encore à la mojorité, magique ou simple.

"C'est donc pour ca que je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes, et les réflexe du basilic sont surement à l'origine de ma maîtrise des armes. Et c'est sans doute la mort de Sirius et le passage par le voile qui avaient dû développer ses dons" Réfléchit Harry.

-La magie des magiciens peut considerablement augmenter en fonction du pouvoir du sang, ainsi que la force. De même que certains rites se font avec du sang. Le sang est d'ailleur un excelent catalyseur, surtout entre l'esprit et la vie physique. Mais si tu veux plus de précision, il faudra que tu demandes à Gandalf.

-Je le ferais, merci. Conclut Harry avant de partir.

Il rejoignit Frodon, dont l'oncle venait de partir. S'il ne se trompait pas, alors le semi-homme avait reçu deux cadeaux de grande valeur, une cotte de maille de mithril et Dard, une épée magique. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande pour être sûr.

"Ha, ca sera pour une autre fois" Se dit-il en entendant les autres hobbits approcher.

°*°*°*°*°

Elladar étant en train de méditer tranquillement dans une des nombreuses cours de la cité quand deux frère arrivèrent en discutant énergiquement en elfique.

Harry comprit avec difficulté ce qu'ils se disaient.

_Mais enfin, pourquoi ne veut-il pas qu'on les accompagne. On est aussi doué que chacun d'entre eux._

_Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, de plus, il sait qu'on partira de toute façon, avec eux pour là-bas, ou de notre coté pour ailleurs._

Harry ne les entendit plus après cela, ils étaient trop loin.

Il retourna à sa transe d'augmentation de pouvoir. Elle consistait à attiré de la magie environnante en son noyau magique intérieur. C'était assez difficile car il fallait apprivoiser la magie extérieur et faire que celle intérieur l'accepte. Mais il se débrouillait.

°*°*°*°*°

Albus Dumbledore était inquièt, très inquièt, et tournait actuellement en rond dans son bureau, face à Rémus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall.

-Albus, qu'allons nous faire, maintenant que le garçon n'est plus là ? Questionna Severus, anxieux.

-Harry n'est pas une arme ! Hurla Rémus, son loup intérieur s'agitant de plus en plus.

Le fait que la pleine lune était trois jours plus tarde n'aidait pas à le calmer.

-Il n'est plus rien. Sa voix se brisa sur ces quelques mots.

Il venait de perdre les deux êtres les plus cher à son coeur. Et la douleur s'impregnant dans cet organe devenait de plus en plus forte.

-Allons, Rémus, calmez vous, et vous Severus, faites de même, Harry n'était pas une arme, ni un quelconque objet, il était un ami, une personne cher à nos coeur. Apaisa Albus.

Minerva renifla une fois de plus derrière son mouchoir à motif écossais. Ses larmes ne tarissaient plus. Tandis que Rogue, lui, reniflait de dédain.

Hagrid choisit ce moment pour pénetrer brusquement dans la pièce, poussant la porte si fort qu'elle sortit de ses gonds et alla frapper le mur.

-Professeur, ce n'est pas possible, Harry n'est pas mort. Cria t'il.

-Du calme, Hagrid, hélas, Harry est bel et bien mort. Expliqua Dumbledore avec lassitude.

-Comment ? Demanda le semi-géant en se laissant tomber sur un siège invoquer par le directeur.

-Il est passé au travers du voile de la mort. Élabora Minerva, avant de se moucher bruyamment.

Hagrid quitta la salle d'un pas pressé. Si quelqu'un l'avait suivi, il l'aurait vu pleurer comme un enfant en courant vers la forêt, où il rejoindrait Graup ou les acromentules.

°*°*°*°*°

Voici le second chapitre de cette fic. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendent la suite des deux autres, mais je suis en manque de temps et d'inspiration.

J'espère que vous apprécié celle-ci et que vous me ferai plaisir à l'aide du peit bouton vert ci-dessous...


End file.
